Loved By Death
by KNDfreak
Summary: It's really hard to convince yourself that everything that is happening is just a dream, when your best friend's dark alter ego is molesting you. Twoshot. Dark JakDax, JakDax at the end. M for MalexMale action and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Daxter was just dreaming; he _had _to be. This isn't really Jak that held him against the wall with enough force to break a man's arm, this isn't really Jak that had his claw-like hands slipping into his shirt, and this isn't really Jak who was slowly transforming into a monster out of a nightmare.

Pretty soon, the redhead will wake up, find the guy he's been in love with having a slut of a girl (namely, Keira) hanging from his arms, pretend he wasn't jealous, and start flirting it up with Tess, and the world was at balance.

Or, so Daxter thought.

Daxter let out a shaky gasp and a small squeak when Dark Jak began nibbling on his ear, causing him to blush a bright red, as he slid an arm around his tiny waist.

This wasn't right. Jak wasn't gay, so Daxter thought. He had seen the way he'd looked at Ashelin, Tess, and more importantly, at Keira. It was obivious that his buddy liked girls, and Daxter was just going to deal with that.

So, why was Jak's alter ego molesting him?

"J-Jak..." He moaned out when Dark Jak moved towards his neck and bit it. Daxter gasped out loud, squirming to get loose, only to stop when Dark Jak let out a threaten growl and held on to him tighter. "Jak, please..." He begged, and whimpered when Dark Jak pushed his right leg in between Daxter's, the redhead left pinned against the wall, and was helpless to the ego pumped with Dark Eco's onslaught.

It didn't make any sense, as far as Daxter was concern.

Jak may have not shown any interest in relationships, but when comes down to the bottom line, Daxter knew women would always be his first. Even when it broke the redhead's heart to know this, he wanted Jak to be happy, even at his own sake of happiness.

The redhead groan again when those deadly talons ranked across his body, sure to leave marks. It had never occured to Daxter that Dark Jak could be gentle as a puppy when he wanted to. His only concern was how long this will continue until Dark Jak could kill him.

Turns out, Daxter needn't to worry; as Dark Jak was _far _from attacking.

When Dark Jak was done marking up his body with his claws and teeth, he took one good look at Daxter, and grin that, Daxter supposed, was a sign of either comfort or a well deserved pat on the back.

Besides his aching body being the obivious clue, Daxter was sure it was the pat on the back.

Suddenly, colors burst before his eyes, and Daxter was left daze when he'd realized he was now staring at the sky, with Jak's hands now on his waist instead of wrist. He wiggled uncomfortable and frozed when the knee was placed against his (shamefully embarrassing) hard groin. The blush that had went away came right back in full force.

"J-Jak!" He squeaked, trying to close his legs, but was failing miserably at it. "Listen to me, buddy, you don't wanna do this..." Daxter said, looking sternly at Jak. Dark Jak just blinked, confused, and tilted his head. When Daxter realized he'd caught his attention, he continued; "W-what about Keira, huh? I'm sure she won't be thrilled when she finds out what happened between us." Even though Daxter could less of the girl, she was still Jak's first crush. "A-and anyways, this is wrong. You are not gay, and I'm not gay," Lie. "so, it would be better if you went with Keira and I went with Tess."

Something about that must have tiggered the wrong emotions in Jak, because now the dark elf was snarling, hissing, and glaring at Daxter. The redhead thought for sure he was going to die, and when Dark Jak raised his hand up, Daxter closed his eyes, preparing for the worse.

_RIP!_

Daxter blinked when a cool breeze caused goosebumps to errupt all over his body. It took him a moment to realize Jak hadn't killed him, but instead, shredded his clothes. It took him another to realize he was utterly naked in public's view.

5

4

3

2

1

"JAK!" He yelled, trying in vain to cover himself up as a deep, cherry red settled on his face, as he glared at his best friend. "What the hell do ya think you are doing?" He shouted. He was about to say more, when Dark Jak forcefully kissed him to shut him up. Daxter's mind was melting as slightly sharp tongue forced it's way into Daxter's mouth, causing him to moan, as sharp canines periced his bottom lip. There was a taste of copper and blood, but the two didn't mind.

Suddenly, Daxter was aware that he was slowly submitting to Jak, and to his horror and glee, had readily open his legs, to allow more access of him. The whole situation made Daxter crawl up a hole, but it also excited him. For how many years have he'd dreamt of this? And if Jak's alter ego was giving it to him, then who was he to complain?

The two broke the slightly violent kiss, which sent Daxter on the edge. He was faintly aware of a zipper being pulled down, and before he could react, he felt something hard poking against his inner thigh, making him blush.

_Oh god, so THAT'S how big he is... _Daxter thought, blushing even worse. Jak grunted as he bent down low to nip at legs, sinking teeth in skin deep, until it bled. Daxter yelped at the pain and whimpered, tears gathering in his eyes, even when Jak slowly began to lick at taste of his blood. Sasitified with the results, Jak pressed himself flushed against Daxter's body, making the smaller groan.

"Jak, wait! Don't do something ya might regret!" Daxter said, trying in vain to get Dark Jak to listen to him, and make sure Jak didn't wake up seeing this situation. Jak seemed intent to ignore him, though, as Dark Jak began to pick up his legs and threw them over his shoulder, making the redhead blush and completely mortified with the current situation.

Could be worse, he thought with a grim expression. Somebody could be sneaking around to see what the hell two elves are doing in a alley, and then be scarred for life.

Daxter was broken out of his muse, though, when a sudden sharp pain enter the lower part of his body, and he gave a little shout of pain. The younger teenager felt his body tremble as Jak pushed all the way in, until the tip just gently brush across the spot that caused Daxter to freeze in place, eyes wide. The gravity of the situation finally occured to Daxter that, rather he wanted it or not, Dark Jak was going to have his way with him, best friends or no.

It didn't matter anyhow, though, as Jak slowly pulled out, which made him believe that he'd changed his mind, when a sudden slam from the powerful blow made him scream, literally.

It was a repeat pattern; Jak gripped him tightly by the hip, securing that Daxter _will _be fucked, and kept hitting home runs after home runs. Daxter was verge of tears from both the pain, embarrassment, and the sinful pleasure. With each thrust of his hips, a little piece of Daxter dies inside, because admittedly, it felt as though he had used his best friend. It's not like Daxter had practically thrown himself out to Jak, but it's always what he'd wanted from Jak, and he couldn't even enjoy it, less he's suddenly into the whole masochist/sadistic thing. But he wasn't, Jak knew he wasn't, and this whole thing will turn into a emotional wrecking ball once Jak finds out what he's done.

But Dark Jak didn't seem to care as he restlessly pounded him into the ground, making him moan, shout, and cry out. There were things Daxter wished he'd never said, and actions he wished weren't done, but he couldn't help it. It felt good, so entiringly good.

Before long, the monster from the Dark Eco projects came inside of the redhead, who shivered as the hot, wet, white stuff filled him to the brim, some leaking out. Suddenly, there was hand wrapped around his cock, and before he could ask, let alone _do, _Daxter was thrusting into Jak's hand, careful of the talons.

It didn't take long for him to come, and soon, the two elves (one regular, the other dark) were laying on the ground, panting for dear life. Daxter couldn't move even if he'd tried as he was scrambled up in big, warm, and muscle arms, with the sounds of purring emitting through an equally musclar and warm chest.

"Mine." Dark Jak said at last, nipping at Daxter's ear. Daxter groaned, a faint blush on his face. He couldn't keep his eyes open and soon, fell into a deep sleep, not even noticing the changes right in front of eyes. Jak couldn't help but smile at the cute, sleeping elf.

"Finally."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Part two of Loved By Death. Because it just didn't feel right ending the story like that. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jak's POV<strong>

I've always liked him, you know? Daxter was just so hard not to like, with exclusion of Keira, Torn, and maybe Ashelin. He was my best buddy, my best friend, and always has been since the whole 'warp through time' thing. I wouldn't know what do without him, if it weren't for him, I may still be in that cell...getting tortured...

Just thinking about it made me angry.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. Daxter had _saved _me, even if it did take him two years prior to the fact that he was only as small as they came. There's not enough Thank Yous in the world I would give to Daxter because of that, but even though this was biggest change in my life, my feelings for Daxter had been a little deeper than that.

Of course, I was a little creeped out. I mean, Daxter was my _friend, _my _guy _friend at that, and not to mention, after the whole 'Pushing You into a Dark Eco Pit', he had been small. He'd became insignificant. Every time he would look up, way up, I always felt guilty for doing that. He hadn't been his right size, got turned to an animal, and all because of me.

We got him back, though, now he was a human again, living and loving life, and me _hating _it.

As it turns out, my feelings for Daxter had never went away, even when I was around women. Lets get something straight, people, me and women are like oil and water; we don't mix, and I'm always left uncomfortable whenever a girl push herself on me. Not that I don't like it, it just wasn't my thing.

And Keira was trying pretty hard, before and after we got sucked into the future.

It had never bothered me at first, I think. I had liked Keira a little then, now it's like we don't click anymore. She thinks she can win me over by a little flattery, and while I may not be an expert like Daxter (so he claims), I know for a fact that, for me and maybe some other men, flattery will get you nowhere fast.

Back to the subject, like I'd said, my feelings for Daxter had never went away. If anything, they had gotten deeper. With time, I had learned to accept it; Daxter was everything I ever wanted, needed, and cared for. He had been the only one brave enough to stand by me this far, and I don't think that will ever change.

Until now.

Until Daxter decided to be his little flirty self, and flirted with every girl that was wearing tight skin shirts, and pants that made their ass look big. _That _unsettled me, and I really, really didn't want Daxter with _any _women at all.

But somehow, he'd manage one.

I wish I could say I was happy for him, I wish I could say that my heart _wasn't _breaking into tiny little peices, but I couldn't. To watch him and Tess flirt with each other, even if it was just a friendly smile...

It'd sent me on edge.

Torn had noticed it, Ashelin had noticed it, and even freaking _Keira _had noticed it, but those two were lost in their own world, smiling and giggling, making stupid, lovey-dovey eye crap at each other, and talked _hourlessly _with each other like they had known each other for years.

It made my stomach curled up tight.

I can feel Dark Jak creep up on me, begging me to release him. I pushed him back roughfully. If Daxter wanted to date a blonde chick, than it was his choice.

But then, they started fucking _kissing._

I'd snapped.

**Dark Jak's POV**

I've waited too damn long for this. So fucking _long._

Ever since our little wench (cute wench too) set me and my host free, I had decided to mark him as mines. The problem is, it's hard to do so when you're constantly being shoved back into a empty void of pathetic memories of a mind.

I'd lied; the memories weren't pathetic.

I've taken a liking to the memories of Daxter, seeing how he was before, and then was turned into an animal (I hate my host for that), and now he was back as human, an incredible sexy one too.

Daxter's hair was still gold at the top, which were now bangs, while the rest of the hair was red all the way down to his back. His baby face never went away, still had buck teeth, freckles, lanky, and kind of tall, not tall enough like me, though.

He was beautiful.

He was sexy.

He was _**mines.**_

I'm pissed at my host for waiting so long to take another step further with our redheaded toy. If I had it my way, Daxter would never again walk in a straight line. He would forever have a limp, and marks all over his body.

Instead, my host wasted his -ours, but I refused to knowledge this- time with some pretty slick cat named Keira. From my understanding, Keira had been the first (read: Second) crush the boy ever had. Cute. But it was also sick.

From all the memories I have recently, the girl's two-faced as Praxis is with his half metal, half human face.

She had claimed (to Jak) that she had liked him for a very long time, but the moment I'm around, she hates him. She had even called him a monster for _my _mistake. No offense to anyone who likes Keira, but...she's a bitch. If you like a person, it shouldn't matter what the fuck kind of problems they have, as long as you were _helping _them, then it's all good.

That's another thing I dislike about Keira.

For this girl to be claimed Jak's so-called 'love interest'...where the hell was she? She didn't rescue my host's ass from prision if she'd ever heard about it. She rarely was in the mental pictures I have of her, Jak, and Daxter. And even _then, _Keira was still a bitch. Not to my host, mind you, but to Daxter.

So, you can bet your sweet ass I dislike Keira for all that it is worth. She was a prick to anyone who was not me, two-faced when it _did _came to me, and all the while, proclaiming false accusions and the master of lying when shit got tough, never breaking a pretty little finger.

She was a good friend, I can say that at least.

But with all this time wasted on a girl who isn't really who she says to be, it was a matter of time until _somebody _swept Daxter away from him - _us._

Not gonna lie, if there was anybody took Daxter away from us, I'm glad it was Tess. She was a alright chick, always bubbling around certain people, and than got serious when the time calls. She was nice, she was someone Daxter would love with all his entire heart.

Too bad that won't happen.

Again, I do not have a problem with Tess. No, I would never hurt _Tessy-kins _(gag me with a spoon) unless Daxter decides to tell me that Tess was just as much as a bitch I've always percieved Keira as. But...this relationship can't last.

Not that it _can't, _it just _won't._

And then, when I saw her and Daxter kissing...my host disappeared for a moment. He just...blanked out. And I'm happy; that means I was able to take what I wanted, what I _desired _to be with for so long...

And I was going to make _sure _Daxter will get the message.

When Daxter began to walk my way, I grabbed him by the arm, ignoring his startled yelp, and ran out of the god forsaken bar that was Daxter's. I never knew why Daxter had decided to be a bar tender, until a mental picture of Tess showed up and I growled.

This must have scared the little redhead, because now he was whimpering.

"J-Jak?" He said in the most slurring, breath-taking whisper I have ever heard. I felt my lower region twitched a little, and I just couldn't take it anymore. I _need __**him.**_

I began biting him in varies of places, each came with a set of noise that made me want to take him right there and now. He whimpered out something, I couldn't care less, and I responsed by placing a knee inbetween his legs. He let out groan, his face flush, and I was eagered to make him blush again.

"J-Jak..." He said in a small voice that turned me on so much more. Don't get me wrong, if Daxter didn't want this, I would have stopped. I think. No, I wouldn't.

But it's so much fun to see him try to stop me anyways.

I listened intensively as Daxter's gasps and moans filled the air, him grinding against me just a little as he squirmed under my hands. I wasn't having any of that, and let lose a threatening growl that made the redhead wench stop in his tracks. "Jak, please..." He begged, and I let out a mental groan.

I could just see it now, him underneath me, begging to be fucked sideways...

Yep, so good.

I bit his neck, rolled my tongue over his overly sensitive skin, making him shudder, and groan louder, bucking his hips in a desperate cry for more. I grinned darkly as I slid my hands into his shirt, ranking them down on his back, making him cry out in both pain and arousal. I than took my right hand and dug deep into his skin, until blood came and I licked it from my claws.

God, even his _blood _was sweet.

I looked at him at the moment and felt proud. Daxter had too many scars on his body, that meant I had marked him as mines.

Still, it wasn't enough. No, nothing was ever enough for me. I wanted Daxter to _scream, _make him see that nobody else can make him do what I do to him. He was my precious, little ruby. My mate. He was mines. He's ALWAYS been mines.

So, I threw him to the ground, making him daze when he realized I've switched positions. I grabbed his waist now, kneeing the obivious bulge in his pants. Oh yes, Dax, I knew you wanted me as I much as I wanted you. That's why you're on your back, legs parted, moaning heavily in my ear; _gods, _I want you.

"Jak!" He squeaked, embarrassed. I wanted to roll my eyes at this point; he couldn't be _that _embarrassed, right? I mean, I'm about to fuck him in the alley, no one has to know. "Listen to me, buddy, you don't want to do this..." He said sternly, looking at me. I blinked in confusion, trying to figure out just why I wouldn't want to do this. "W-what about Keira, huh? I'm sure she won't be thrilled when she finds out what happened between us." F Keira. "A-and anyways, this is wrong. You are not gay," Lie. "And I'm not gay." Another lie. "So, it would be better if you went with Keira and I went with Tess."

I was angry when he'd said that.

Did this little bastard _not _know how long I've wanted this? How long _Jak _wanted this? And now he's telling us to fuck Keira, and he'll fuck Tess.

Oh, _**hell fucking no.**_

I raised my hand and Daxter squeezed his eyes shut, why, I don't know. Silly Daxter; I'm not going to hurt you.

_RIP!_

Well, there goes his clothes. It took him a moment to realize that I have shredded every single piece of clothing he has, and then started to yell at me.

"JAK!" He shouted, face red in embarrassment and anger. "What the hell do ya think you are doing?" At this point, I could care less that he was angry with me, and even though, I would like to hear Daxter scream at me, this isn't exactly the type of screaming I wanted. So, I just kissed him, harsh and brutal. He whimpered when my tongue forced itself in his mouth, mapping out the wet cavern, and gasped when I'd accidentally periced his lip, filling our mouths with blood and copper.

I wish I could say I was sorry for it, but I wasn't.

To my glee, Daxter was slowly submitting to me, unknowingly spreading his legs for me, making enough space for me to slid right in. I would have taken the chance, but first things first; I needed to get rid of my clothing.

I broke the kiss and was slightly amuse at the daze look he has on his face. I let out a dark chuckle before unzipping my pants, which broke whatever trance the redhead may be in. He took one good look at my, you know, before blushing a dark cherry red. I smirked, knowing exactly what's going through his mind, and then nipped him on the leg until it bled.

He yelped and whimpered, bringing tears to his eyes as I licked at the drips of blood. I guess, I was trying to comfort him, but unforunately, not alot of pity came from me through the heart. Sorry Dax.

When I was happy with the results, I pressed myself against Daxter, causing him to gasp, his body trembling.

"Jak, wait! Don't do something ya might regret!" He said, but I had ignored him. I know what I want, I know what Jak wants, and I know what Daxter really, really wanted. Why would I stop just because we're friends and 'friends' aren't suppose to fuck each other?

So, I continued my search, pressing my dick against his ass until the tight hole of Daxter _finally _let me in. I heard Daxter shout out in pain, and for a moment, I stood still, before going again. He tried to get comfortable with me inside of him, wiggling his hips, and when I brushed against his prostate, I felt him tense around me.

It must have occured to Daxter, that reguardless of what may or may not happen after this, I was fucking him. I need to; he was mines.

Pulling out slowly, I'd let the redhead wench _think _I wasn't going to do it, and than slammed into him with full force. He let out a strangle cry, body arched when I'd manage to get his prostate.

I watched with sinful and greed glee as Daxter began thrusting his body in rythm with me, watched his beautiful blue eyes was filled with lust and needy want, watched as his mouth dropped open, letting out cries beyond cries until he'd finally said my name.

"JAK!" That sent me on the edge as droved deep within him, filling his ass with my cum, him shivering underneath me. That's when I noticed Daxter was hard, and well, I couldn't let _my _favorite toy helpless, now, could I?

I stroked him good and long, and with him still being a virgin (not anymore), it was easy to make him cum. I watched as Daxter arched his back, my hand still on his dick, as he came, the white fluid hitting his stomach and landing on my hand.

Daxter laid limp on the ground, probably aching in the ass. I was slowly transforming back to my host as I picked up Daxter. The world didn't need to see him like this, I wouldn't allow it.

I finally got what's mines.

**Jak's POV**

I didn't know what had happened between Daxter and Dark Jak. I wanted to say he'd hurt him, until Daxter reassured me that he didn't hurt him in a way I thought he would.

Surprisingly, Daxter was okay with...what happened.

I, on the other hand, was semi-glad it happened, but was too angry at Dark Jak to care. He'd took advantage of me and Daxter, I'll never forgive him for it.

Well, wasn't until Daxter proclaimed he'd loved me.

I guess having a dark alter ego was good for something.


End file.
